


Then, Then, Now

by Cerententia



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Sunshineverse, feral!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerententia/pseuds/Cerententia
Summary: Bad title, I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doingSuper short thing for MomentumDeferred'sSunshineverse!





	Then, Then, Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217547) by [MomentumDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentumDeferred/pseuds/MomentumDeferred). 



From the age of nine it was a world of flames, flaring, flickering, burning darkly. They twisted and jumped to show the shape of things, movement, depth perception, but it was strangely hollow. He knew they weren’t real. But sometimes, Matt swore he could feel the heat. Sometimes he could feel his eyes, his brain, sizzling. At those times, he swore he could hear the Devil whispering.

Then the real world went up in flames, crashing down—destruction rained from Heaven. Heaven? It was an idea taken for granted that Hell was somewhere below the earth, but to someone on the other side of the world, Matt supposed they _were_ below. Destruction raised, then, from the starving, endless expanse of Hell. It tore his city apart and when he dared to listen once more, open his blind eyes, his world was smoke. Drifting and twining around broken buildings, soot and ash and ghostly _(ghosts),_ it smoldered, dying. The Devil, laughing.

Now. Difference. _(“Different,” and that’s his voice, his Foggy’s voice, his Foggy always hovering in his mind like a cloud, intangible but_ there, _immovable, security)_. Fire, gone. Smoke, gone. Everything, gone, gone, gone. His mind shakes. His arm, shakes. Constant ripples like fish beneath the surface _(“Tremors,” says Foggy, and_ Foggy, Foggy, Foggy, _says Matt)_. The world is darker, deeper, wider. But he sees, more than ever. He sees the Devil. He drowns.


End file.
